


Legos

by DaFishi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Tony, ESPECIALLY THOSE CORNER PIECES, FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT DONT OWN LEGOS, Fluff, I HAVE A NEICE, LEGOS FUCKING HURT, Legos, M/M, NEVER GET YOUR KIDS ANY, Omega Steve, Pain, THATS A FULL FUCKING K.O. RIGHT THERE, WHO LEAVES LEGOS EVERYWHERE, along with glitter but that’s not the point, and I can’t spell, bevause it’s a cute name, fCKU, look - Freeform, my god, names Mia, peter is their kid, they have another kid, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Steve realizes he’s has made a grave error buying legos.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 47





	Legos

**Author's Note:**

> Legos suck.

Steve has felt a lot of pain before.

He’s fallen and frozen in ice.

He faced Thanos.

For fucks sake, he was in a full out war with his current husband at one point.

But the omega had never felt more pain than stepping on the legos his daughter constantly left around the house.

He hisses and jumps back before checking the bottom of his foot for a lego that got embedded into his skin.

Peter gives him a sympathetic look that looks so much like Tony, it’s no wonder they’re biologically related.

Steve mutters something about being ‘pregnant for nine months for each of the kids and they repay me with lego assault.’

Tony’s trying not to laugh from the kitchen and Steve glares at him.

“You didn’t think to warn me?” The omega asks, irritated.

“Warning: legos on the floor,” the alpha says monotonously.

Steve hits him on the arm and Tony just laughs.

“Mia! Pick up your legos!” Steve yells.

“I was going to but I thought there was a robber downstairs!” The little girl yells back.

Tony snorts. “Please. Nothing can get past our stage of the art security system.”

“And the fact that we’re in the middle of nowhere,” Peter chimes in.

“That too,” Tony agrees.

Steve just scoffs.

“Please. I’d like to see someone get past our lego security system.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
